


День 24 - Время не всегда лечит

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Существуют раны, которые не видны.





	День 24 - Время не всегда лечит

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Существуют раны, которые не видны.

Это раны, вызванные тем, что вас не принимают ваши родители или другие дети, страх перед самостоятельностью взрослой жизни, грубые замечания в наш адрес, страх быть в очередной раз отвергнутым, страх остаться навсегда в одиночестве.

У большинства людей – один или два из этого списка. У Шерлока – они все.

Некоторые из небольших ран начали заживать, когда он встретил миссис Хадсон и приобрёл в лице Лестрейда друга.

Но самые глубокие и опасные для жизни, которые никогда не прекращали кровоточить, никто не мог исцелить. До тех пор, пока в его жизни не появился Джон.

Он излечил эти раны одну за другой, некоторые – просто находясь рядом, какие-то – будучи его другом, а самые глубокие – став его возлюбленным.

Самую большую и болезненную рану Джон излечил, когда опустился на одно колено, держа во влажной ладони кольцо и сказал, что хотел бы провести оставшуюся часть своей жизни рядом с Шерлоком.

Конечно, будут новые раны, незначительные, полученные от других людей, и более серьёзные, нанесённые друг другу. Но прямо сейчас двое мужчин смотрят друг на друга в восхищённом изумлении. Один из них упирается в пол одним коленом, а другой стоит, слегка наклонившись и протянув к нему руки; их сердца учащённо бьются, и они живы и здоровы.


End file.
